suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Destroyman
This article is about the character. For the film, see Destroyman (film). John Harnet, better known by his pseudonym Destroyman (デストロイマン, Desutoroiman), is a character in both installments of the ''No More Heroes'' video game series. He is introduced as a 28-year-old assassin who has also taken up a day job working for a postal service. His nationality is unknown, although he is presumably American. In No More Heroes he is ranked seventh in the United Assassins Association and eighth in it's sequel. Destroyman is voiced by Josh Keaton, and was based on Ultimate Fighting Championship contender Josh Barnett,Nordic Game Conference: No More Heroes' film influences. Andrew Hayward. 1UP.com. May 20, 2009. to whom even his real name, John Harnet, is a homage. Appearance and Personality Destroyman's costume is based of the cult film character of the same name. The costume has many hidden weapons and allows him to do a variety of attacks. While already bigger than Travis without it, the costume makes him much bigger. He enjoys killing his opponents. He fights dishonorably and often resorts to taking cheap shots at his opponents. Several times he pretends to be honest, and when Travis wounds him he fakes pain. When he becomes The New Destroymen each half of the pair emphasizes a particular side of Destroyman's personality. The right half exhibits a feigned sense of sportsmanship and is probably the braver of the two, as he chooses to fight Shinobu hand-to-hand, while the left half is rude, vulgar, insulting, and more cowardly, preferring to stay away and use ranged attacks. Story Travis first encounters Destroyman at Bear Hug Studio. He is first seen without his costume and asks Travis to look away when he changes, attacking him when Travis does so. He tricks Travis another time in the beginning of the fight, asking to shake hands he shocks him. Throughout the fight Travis refers to him as Mr Cosplay. Travis eventually wins the fight and stabs him in the chest. Destroyman then begs for mercy Travis complies and pulls his katana out of Destroyman's chest giving him a hint of chance for survival, he then attempts to kill Travis using machine gun turrets hidden in his costume's nipple areas, immediately after which he is vertically bisected by Travis. Destroyman returns in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle as "New Destroyman," a pair of cyborgs built from each half of his bisected body. By this time, he is has become the eighth ranked assassinTwo new playable characters, the final word on MotionPlus, Classic Controller support, obscure trivia, and exclusive new screenshots. Matt Leone. 1UP.com. September 17, 2009. and fights against Shinobu in a warehouse. Their attacks remain generally unchanged from Destroyman's original repertoire, with the addition of a combination Destroy Buster and a homing version of the Destroy Cannon. The left-side Destroyman is decapitated by Shinobu, but the right-side manages to catch Shinobu from behind and accidentally rips off her robotic right arm. She retaliates by impaling him through the head, and the two bodies explode when knocked into each other. Powers and Abilities Destroyman is technologically superpowered, and cosplays the likeness of a character from a fictional low-budget film with a cult following, also titled Destroyman. All of his attacks' names begin with the word "Destroy," such as "Destroy Spark." He also has a move called the "Destroy Cannon," based on the Hadouken move of the Street Fighter franchise. His most devastating attack, the "Destroy Buster", fires a massive particle beam from his belt. Trading cards Destroyman appears on three trading cards in the Design Materials set of No More Heroes. These are No. 64, No. 65 and No. 67. His alter ego John Harnet also appears on trading cards No. 62 and No. 63. Finally, Trading Card No. 139 depicts both Destroyman and John Harnet. Quotes * "Come and get some."No More Heroes. Destroyman. Ranking Battle 7. * "Aw! Damn it!" * "Haha, oh! This is great! Is this guy an idiot or what?" * "Oh shit. I thought I was gonna die there. For real." * "And look at you. You look like you're dead. I guess It's time for a wake-up call." Trivia * Similarly to The Handsome Men in killer7, who call out the name of their attacks with the prefix "Handsome," Destroyman shouts out each of his techniques with the prefix "Destroy" prior to attacking, a common cliché in Japanese action science fiction media. * Trading cards which feature concept art of Destroyman's weapons reveal that early in the development of No More Heroes, he was originally named Justice. * His other job could be a reference to the statement of going postal . * Although Shinobu slices off one of the Destroymans arms,yet in the killing cutscene and during the fight, it seems to have been reattached References Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Males Category:No More Heroes Category:No More Heroes characters Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle characters Category:United Assassins Association